


Word of the Day

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins Friendship, Episode: s19e03 Contrapasso, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Obfuscate, So Married, smut in chapter 3, there is no straight reason for his response, word of the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny has a word of the day app on his phone, and Barba loves when he uses his words.I wrote this because there is no straight answer for the way Barba responded when Sonny used the word obfuscate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and in this one scene (linked here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo4-qj3mrwE) Jake and Rose were at a crime scene and Jake used a big word and asked Rosa to text his wife that he used it cause it leads to him getting sex.   
> Well then I was watching SVU and I got to the episode were the 'Obfuscate yummy' scene happened, and my brain was like 'i must combine them' so I did.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Also people who can write smut please see my notes at the end of this chapter.

Sonny was standing in the bathroom trying to tame his hair into submission when he heard his phone ding from the other room. He gave himself one more once over before deming himself presentable before leaving into the bedroom to take his phone off the charger and check it. He smiled at the notification and looked across the bed to where his husband was still fast asleep. He clicked on the notification and unlocked his phone. His ‘Word of the Day’ app opened to his new word 

Obfuscate  
VERB: render obscure, unclear, or unintelligible.  
• bewilder (someone).

Sonny re-read the word and it’s definition about 5 times and said it quietly under his breath about 3 before closing the app and pocketing his phone. He walked over and kissed Rafael on his forehead and quietly said “I love you” before he left to head to the station.

Later that day Barba walked into the station straight to Liv’s office. A few minutes later Liv called the whole squad into her office. Sonny wasn’t surprised to be called in, this case was a ball of questions with no real answers so far. So he wasn’t too surprised that they were all called in for a brainstorming meeting. 

He walked in and saw his husband sitting in front of Olivia’s desk, and could feel a small smile grow on his face. No matter how bad his day was going seeing Rafa always put him in a better mood. He also thought back to this morning to his new word and started to formulate a way to slip it into the conversation at hand.

Liv was sitting at her desk explaining the case to Barba “The three women got together twenty years after high school and within a few hours one of their teachers was found castrated in a hotel room”. Barba already knew the synopsis of the case from Sonny as he had told him about it last night over dinner, but he was glad to finally be learning more. 

“What’s the presumed motive?” Barba asked looking to Liv then to Fin who was leaning on the shelf behind her. “Wasn’t for giving them all C’s” Fin retorted causing Barba to roll his eyes and making Sonny laugh. Liv slightly ignoring Fin’s comment and continued “given the nature of the injury there’s a sexual motivation behind it”. 

Amanda chimed in “explains why Carr won’t talk”. Barba looked to her then to Liv “yeah, I can’t prosecute the assault unless the victim makes an ID”. 

Sonny who had been trying to think up a plan to sneak his word in saw the perfect moment as well as a perfect way to bring in the three women to hopefully get more answers about this cluster fuck of a case “okay well how bout we charge the three women with uhh obstruction?” Barba slightly side eyed him not sure were he was going with this “for asserting their 5th amendment rights?” Sonny gave a slight smile and saw his perfect moment “well after they lied to us and obfuscated our investigation”. 

Sonny saw the change in his husband’s face as soon as the word left his mouth. The look of surprise then the slip into proud was instant before a sexy smirk appeared on his face (the exact reaction Sonny had hoped for). “Obfuscate yummy” Rafael held his gaze for a moment letting his acknowledgment hang in the air before Liv pulled them both out of there small staring contest. “Hold on Rafal an obstruction charge would certainly leverage some cooperation if you can’t prove the crime, prove the coverup”. 

Barba started to stand seeing the small meeting was about over. “You do have reasonable cause to arrest, but my advice is get Jason Carr on bored or this train is going nowhere”. He started to walk out, but turned to give his husband another knowing look and a nod before waking out of Olivia’s office. Sonny watched him go before his attention was brought back to the room by Amanda’s statement to Liv “which we know is not going to happen”. Liv slightly gestures to Sonny before saying “okay so we are going to follow Carisi’s suggestion and arrest them for obstruction and put them all in the same holding cell”. 

Everyone seemed to enjoy the plan and all left the office. Sonny looked around the precinct hoping Rafael was still there but when seeing his husband had truly left he slouched a bit and walked to his desk. He picked up his constitution mug and saw it was basically empty and headed towards the break room to fill it up. 

He stood at the coffee machine filling up his cup when he heard someone walk in. “What was that about?” Amanda asks walking around the break room table to stand next to him. Sonny stared down at his coffee as he poured some sugar into it. “What are you talking about?” even though he knew his face showed nothing he felt his ears warming up from the flush of being caught. “Sonny I can see your ears so you know exactly what I’m talking about so spill it before I get to curious and call Barba”. Sonny finally looked up and shot her a quizzical look “you’re gonna call Rafa and make him tell you something? Ha yeah that will go well”. 

Rollins gave a small laugh but her face still held a somewhat serious look “come on just tell me I promise I won’t tell anyone”. Sonny gave a small sigh and moved to sit at the small table motioning for Amanda to do the same “okay fine but you have to promise you won’t laugh okay...” Rollins nodded and held her hand up in a mock scouts honor hand salute. 

Sonny looked down at his coffee then back up at her then started “okay so a few months back Rafael mentioned to me that Carmen had this word of the day calendar on her desk and had been trying to use the word of the day each day. I thought that sounded kinda fun so whenever I was over at his office I would ask Carmen what her new word was and try to slip it into whatever conversation I was about to have with Barba. Well this went on for about 2 weeks or so and Rafa suggested to me that maybe I should see if they have a word of the day app for my and I quote “phone or stupid watch” because I don’t always make it to see Carmen you know. So I looked it up tried out a couple found one I liked and have been using it basically everyday since.”

Amanda smiled at him and lightly punched him in the arm “aww Sonny that’s really cute... you know I have wondered why you’ve been using bigger words here and there I just assumed from being around Barba you picked up stuff” she lets out a laugh and Sonny follows with a small laugh of his own. 

Amanda could still see Sonny’s ears were pink and knew this meant there must be something even more embarrassing going on and decided it was her civic duty as Sonny’s best friend to get to the bottom of it. “Sooooo the only reason Barba got so... weirdly smiley in there is because you said a big word or is something more going on?”

Sonny looked away for a moment the blush that had slightly calmed down returning in full force. He looked down at his hands again before sighing at finally answering “okay miss brilliant detective no that’s not the only thing... Rafa has been very... how should I say this... supportive of my new found vocabulary.” Amanda cocked her head and slightly squinted at him “okay Barba is a supportive husband continue”. 

Sonny by this point was almost beet red. “Yeah well he likes that I like to learn and he is very supportive. He ummm when he knows I used my new word, especially when I use it in front of him, he gives me a umm a special reward”. Amanda was still a little confused but had a slight hunch of were this was going “what kind of special reward?” she asked goading him into responding. Sonny looked around making sure no one else was ease dropping before ducking down closer and slightly whispering “what ever I want... if you catch my drift... before you ask... yes... it’s usually sex okay”.

Sonny pulled back after his confession and was a little less red the embarrassment rushing away. Amanda sat stunned for a second before bursting into a laugh. Sonny groaned and put his hands over his face “Manda I told you you couldn’t laugh okay! You can’t judge me he is my husband and I will not feel bad about this. We are two consenting adults I will not be bullied by you!” Amanda quieted her laugh but didn’t fully calm down for another minute. 

When she finally had calmed herself she sat up and looked Sonny dead in the eyes “come on Carisi that’s pretty funny, but not because I’m making fun of you or anything, it's just such a you and Barba thing... it’s cute funny okay”. Sonny sighed again before letting out a quiet chuckle “yeah it is a very us thing... but you have to swear on Jesse’s life that you won’t tell another soul about this! Not even Barba he can’t know you know”. Amanda nodded and put her hand over her heart “I swear I won’t tell a living soul unless I have your permission. Also you’re making me swear on Jesse’s life? What happens if I do tell are you gonna kill one of your favorite humans?”. Sonny let out a laugh and shrugged “who’s to say what will happen… but don’t tempt me”. He stood up and gave Amanda another smile before grabbing his coffee and leaving to his desk.

When he had finally settled into his desk he picked up his phone and saw he had a missed text form ‘The Law 🤤😍😘’. Sonny smiled to himself and unlocked his phone. 

“You can’t just use your language skills on me in public you know what it does to me”

Sonny couldn’t help but let his smile take over his whole face. He knew his husband would be proud yet also mad at him. Sonny didn’t know how to respond so he decided to throw Rafael’s words back at him

“Obfuscate yummy 😋  
See you tonight for my reward 😍🤤😍“

Sonny knew he would get points for using his word of the day but would also get told off for using emojis. He smiled again at his phone before closing it and laying it on his desk. He was still at work and needed to get back to working on his paperwork his thoughts of his husband and his reward would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know at the beginning and end of the last chapter I promised smut... this chapter is not it lol. Let me explain... so I was watching through the episode (cause I was watching the Barb-a-thon on USA last weekend) and watching Sonny's suits (cause that's how I see when they change days. When Carisi has on a different suit I know it's a different day), and I was watching him wear his blue suit and he wore it through the group meeting scene then through out the whole time he was getting the confessions. I was watching his face throughout the women's confessions and you could tell this was just beating him up inside, and I just didn't feel right writing smut after that.... So, I wrote a cute comfort chapter that lets you kinda see how I write them as a couple more. Also it lets my brain rest easy with the kinda canon timeline I'm following. There will be smut in the 3rd (and most likely last) chapter of this story thing. Trust me it's gonna happen cause it's like 2/3rds written already. So bare with me on that, but I do hope you like this cute little comfort chapter. :)

Sonny put his key in the lock and turned it hearing the lock click out of place. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to his home. Usually he would be excited and happy to be home but he couldn’t bring himself to the joy he had felt earlier in the day.

He had talked to the three women and he couldn’t get the one woman, Evelyn’s, story out of his head. She was raped by her teacher, a man that was supposed to be a role model and a good influence, but instead took advantage of her.

He sighed as he shrugged off his jacket, and toed off his shoes. “Hey Rafa?” he yelled into the dark and quiet apartment. He heard no response so we walked to their bedroom. 

He opened the door expecting to see his husband’s form, but was left confused as the room was empty. 

“Rafael? sweetie are you home?” he yelled walking around the apartment hoping his husband was just in another room. His search turned out to be not so fruitful as the home was empty aside from himself.

He pulled out his phone and saw he had 2 missed calls and a voicemail from The Law 😍🤤😍. He pressed play and put it to his ear. The sound of his husband’s voice already lifting his spirit. 

“Hey mi sol you weren’t answering so I figured I’d just leave a voicemail. My meeting with Buchanan ran long because he was being stupid and asking for a plea. Then when I offered a plea he declined it... ugh you know how he pisses me off.” Sonny could hear the migraine already forming in his husband’s head.

“Anyway Fin just brought over the files on the Carr case, and I need to at least go over them. So I don’t think I’ll be home for a little while and I’m sorry about that. However, I did leave you a little surprise in the fridge when I popped home at lunch time. You’ll get your reward I promise, but I figured with what Fin told me about the confessions you weren’t up for anything anyway. Also with the way Buchanan is I wasn’t super in the mood either. I’ll be home as soon as I can get through this file, I love you mi amore.”

Sonny let a small sad smile cross his features. Seems him and his husband had a very similar day.

He walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed something was off. All the dirty dishes sitting in the sink from the night before were gone. Sonny felt his heart lighten and swell with pride. His husband came home and did the dishes, something that was usually Sonny’s job. 

With the dishes put away nothing was stopping him from doing as his husband had suggested and he opened the fridge. He felt like crying from joy at the items in front of him. Inside the fridge sat two boxes. One was from the Cuban restaurant downtown, and the second was from the Italian bakery by the courthouse. Sonny felt the dread of the day melting away as he pulled the two boxes out and set them on the counter.

He opened the small white with blue accented box from the bakery. Inside sat two delicious-looking cannolis. Sonny pulled one out of the box and bit into it. The slight chewy crunch of the shell and the cool sweet flavor of the filling made him want to sing. He savored the rest of the dessert before closing the box and putting the remaining sweet away for Rafael. 

Before opening the second box Sonny went and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, and a fork from the drawer. He set them down on the counter and opened the larger box. As he did his nose was assaulted with the smell of spices and the happy memories associated with said smell. His husband had stopped by their favorite Cuban place (a place were many a dates had taken place as it was the only Cuban restaurant in the immediate Manhattan area Rafa had deemed acceptable) and picked up Sonny’s personal favorite Cuban dish Arroz Con Pollo. While he knew the restaurants version wasn’t as good as the one his husband would sometimes make it was still a perfect comfort food to end his day on. 

He picked up the fork and doled out half of the boxes content. Leaving the rest for his amazing husband. He popped the bowl in the microwave and put it on for a minute. Then put the box with the rest of it away.

As he waited for his food to warm up his mind drifted back to earlier. This morning he got to watch his husband sleep and it was so peaceful. Then in the afternoon it was starting to get stressful but again seeing his husband brought a peace to him (also got him a little hot). Then by the time he left the precinct he wanted to crawl into bed and never see the awfulness of the world again, but those thoughts were stopped by his husband being amazing... again. He was sensing a pattern. The microwave dinged pulling Sonny out of his thoughts. He pulled out his now warmed food and made his way to the couch. 

He placed the food on the coffee table before deciding to head to the bedroom and change out of his suit. He hung up his suit jacket (that he had only worn twice so far, so it was still clean) and pulled off his slacks. He rummaged around the small walk in closet until his found what he was looking for. 

He pulled out an old pair of dark grey sweats he got from the academy. Ungracefully pulling then on as he hopped over to Rafael’s side to look for something. Luckily his husband kept his side much more organized then him so it was quite easy to find what he sought. He pulled out his husbands old maroon Harvard sweater and threw it on. 

He felt almost childish as he walked from the closet back to the living room. He always went for Rafael’s old sweater when he needed comfort. 

He flopped down on the couch being able to finally relax for the first time that day. He laid that way for a moment letting his eyes rest and just drinking in the comfort of finally being home. He almost forgot about the dinner he had sitting out on the small table in front of him until its god like sent wafted to him. 

He smiled and sat up pulling the blanket, thrown over the back of the couch, down to him. He pulled his long body into a comfortable sitting position with his legs in a criss-cross applesauce stance, and ungracefully threw the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. 

Once he found himself comfortable he leaned forward and picked up the remote and his bowl of food. He placed the bowl in the crux of his legs and turned on the tv. He channel surfed for a while not really up to watching anything but just wanting something on to distract him. He found a marathon of Marvel movies and deemed it acceptable. 

He sat on the couch eating his delicious meal and only semi paying attention to the movies. After about 30 minutes or so he had finished his meal and was starting to feel the pull of sleep. He laid out on the couch that was thankfully large enough to accommodate his size. 

He laid like this almost falling asleep for a while, but was pulled out of his trance by the front door being unlocked. He slightly shifted to peer over the back of the couch just being able to make out the top of his husband’s head. 

“Hi” Sonny, voice soft from almost being asleep, let out as he put a hand up to make it easy for Rafael to find him. Rafael let out a small laugh as he noticed his husband’s whereabouts. “Hi sorry I’m back so late” Rafael said as a greeting as he took off his jacket and toed off his shoes, much like Sonny had done earlier. 

“It’s all good Rafa I could hear that Buchanan and his shenanigans had probably lead you to a headache, and the Carr case is pretty crazy so you are forgiven... for now haha”. Sonny pulled himself into a sitting position and patted the empty space beside him urging Rafael to come sit. 

Rafael took in the full sight of his husband and sadly sighed before moving to sit next to him. “Sonny why didn’t you tell me it was a blanket cape Harvard sweater kinda bad” he asked pulling Sonny close to him. Rafael knew when Sonny pulled out his old alumni sweater that whatever case he was working on was really getting to him. He also knew when Sonny put a blanket around him like that while wearing the sweater it meant that the case was really really getting to him. 

“Fin told me you took the statements and it seemed to hit you but you didn’t call or text me so I assumed it wasn’t as bad as this. Mi sol you gotta talk to me” Rafael pulled him closer and kissed his head. 

Sonny sighed against his husband’s chest “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it affected me as much as it did. It’s just... I don’t know... these women were raped by their teacher, a man they all looked to for help, and there is nothing we can do about it because of the stupid statue of limitations! And on top of that we have to or well you have to charge Evelyn because she did commit a crime even though she only did it because she was so fucked up from the past abuse... I just... I just don’t know anymore Rafa”.

Rafael was running one hand down Sonny’s side with the other combing through his hair as he spoke. He agreed with him that it was dumb. “We’ll make sure all the information is given to her defense attorney, and I don’t say this often, but I would be more than okay with losing this case.”

Sonny sat up and looked his husband in the eyes “and that is why I love you Rafa”. Sonny leaned forward and cupped his husband’s face before leaning in for a soft kiss. The kiss was short but full of love.

Rafael pulled away and smiled at the younger man in his arms “taste like you found your little surprises” he chuckled out. Sonny smiled up at him “I did and they were perfect thank you my love, but when did you find the time to run all around town?” Sonny asked blanket covered hands flailing as he asked his question. 

Rafael just rolled his eyes “You know not to question my methods” he lightly tisked. “And by methods do you mean Carmen?” Sonny asked laughing. Rafael scrunched his face at him “shhhhhhh don’t question it”. 

Sonny laughed at his husband’s antics. “So what are your plans for this evening since it’s only” he pulled his hand free from the blanket to check his watch “11:13... dang it’s later then I thought.” 

He turned to look at Rafael “have you eaten?” He asked concern in his voice. “Yes you worrier I have” Rafael smiled and purposefully messed up Sonny’s hair. “When Buchanan scheduled the late meeting Carmen brought me a sandwich from the cart down the street so I am good”. 

Sonny smiled up at him “okay good, if you’re still hungry half of the surprise in still in there. Also remind me to buy Carmen the most amazing gift for her birthday because she is too good to you”. “Don’t worry I will” Rafael laughed out. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Rafael stretched his arms and back. A few loud pops could be heard. Sonny laughed at him “you okay old man?” Rafael lightly glared at him “okay make fun of me all you want but you stand up and try not to let your knee pop”. Sonny squinted up at him “shut up”. Rafael chuckled and pushed Sonny into a seated position “come on youngan maybe you can sleep on the couch and be fine in the morning but I wanna sleep in our bed, and more importantly I wanna cuddle you after the day you had”. 

Rafael stood up and offered a hand to help Sonny up. As predicted his knee popped loudly and he stood. Sonny threw Rafael a glare but the intensity was lessened by the blanket cape still wrapped around him.

“Come on, let's go to sleep and forget about this awful day. Then tomorrow let’s get up and have a good day. Who knows, maybe you’ll get a real reward then” Rafael lightly slapped his husband on the butt as they walked towards the bedroom. The promise of tomorrow settling happily between then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas for the smut in the next chapter? While I mostly have a strong idea of where I'm going with it I'm always open for more help. Also thanks to everyone whose helped me out so far!!!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Come bother me on twitter/tumblr - @MollyKillers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this story needs smut. Like it has to have smut, but I've never really written smut before, and I'm a little nervous. So, people who can write smut/people who can't write smut but have good ideas/hell even people with bad ideas I NEED HELP!!! Please message me (@MollyKillers on twitter/tumblr) and help me write the smut that needs to happen. I will totally give you all the credit you deserve (cause I'm not trying to steal anyones ideas I just need help). So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE someone help me!!! 
> 
> Help me smut Obi-Wan Kenobi you are my only hope!!!


End file.
